I won't give up
by tjreess
Summary: Someone from Kurt's past fights for their future.


When Finn Hudson picked up his telephone two days before New Years, he couldn't quite believe the name displayed on the screen. He was home, wondering what to do with his time and Glee club now that they had no competitions to get ready for, and couldn't quite process what he was looking at. His phone rang three times before he got over the shock and answered.

"Hey man. Long time." He listened for a moment, a frown crossing his features. "Sure, what do you need?" He listened for another few minutes, his frown deepening as he listened. "Are you sure? You know what happened the last time..." He listened to the pleas on the other end, finally sighing. "When do you want to do this?" He smiled at the response. "Hey, he's not seeing anyone right now, I don't see why I can't help you." His eyebrows arched. "You heard what...yeah, it wasn't cool. I tried to talk to him when I was there, but, yeah, I had my own crap to deal with. What do you want to do?"

They talked over details for a few minutes, and Finn found himself smiling. "You know, this might just work. They tried something at Christmas, went skating or something, but he just said...yeah, like a fart in church." Finn laughed. "Yeah, he said he loved the whole romance thing, and this, I don't see how much more romantic it could get. It's something straight out of what we used to do in Glee. When do you want to do this?" He grunted at the answer. "You certainly are a glutton for punishment." He paused for a minute. "When do you want to get together and practice?"

Two days after New Years, Finn went down into the living room, Sam trailing along behind. He had asked and received permission to include Sam in this little operation, since while Finn could sing, he really couldn't play the guitar. He found both his mom and Burt sitting there. They were sitting side by side, reading, and his mom had her head on Burt's shoulder. Finn smiled fondly as Burt reached up and put his arm around her shoulders, absently running her shoulder. Kurt might have had some ulterior motives by getting them together, but Finn had to admit that they were good for each other.

Burt looked up from his magazine and smiled at Finn and Sam. "Hey guys, do you need something?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, someone's coming over, and I just wanted to give you guys a heads up."

They looked at each other, both of them raising an eyebrow in speculation. His mom turned back to him. "Anyone we know?"

Finn paused, shooting Sam a look, then nodded. "Yeah, but we haven't seen him for a while-" Before he could continue, there came a knock at the door and Finn turned to answer it. He smiled when he opened the door. "Come on in, man."

Finn turned to close the door and saw that both Burt and his mom were standing there, both with matching looks of surprise on their face. Sam stood in the back, a smile on his lips. He raised his hand and waved it in greeting.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. Mrs. Hudson."

They all stood in silence for a moment before his mom, her eyes suspiciously bright, moved forward and grabbed their guest in a hug. They stood there for a moment, until finally she pulled away. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

Burt strode forward, and placed a hand on his shoulders. "What happened to you after..."

Broad shoulders shrugged and he looked uncomfortable. "Honestly, a lot of stuff I would rather not talk about right now."

His mom took him by the arm and led them into the living room. "Are you going to college?"

"Yeah. State. Looking to transfer at the end of the year."

"Oh," Burt said, "where?"

He looked at Finn for a second, then sighed and said, "New York. Columbia for pre-law."

"You're going to be a lawyer?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe. Dad's an alum from there, but with everything that happened last year, I needed some make up credits. Hence why I am at State for this year. Might still switch to a business degree if I don't think I can handle the course load."

They chatted for a few minutes, asking how his holiday was, how his dad was doing (his mother didn't come up) until finally Burt sat forward. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"I need Finn's help with something."

"What?"

He looked at Finn and Sam for a moment, then sighed. "I'd rather it be a surprise for now."

Burt looked at him intensely for almost a minute, before he nodded. "Okay kid."

Finn stood up. "Come on, we got some practicing to do. Only got a few weeks if we want to pull this off." They all stood up and headed for the steps. All three paused when Burt called after them. They all turned to look inquiringly at him.

"He won't hear a word of this from us, Buddy." Burt's face would have fooled a professional poker player, and there were smiled all around.

"Thanks Mr. Hummel."

"Burt. And remember, no matter what happens, you can always call us if you need anything, you got me, kid?"

"Yes si-Burt."

Burt nodded. "Good. Now get up there and do whatever it is you plan on doing."

It was one of those rare moments when both Kurt and Rachel were home at the same time. Both of them were extremely busy with their NYADA studies, and his internship at Vogue took up what little free time he did have. Not that he was complaining. He was doing what he loved to do, and making valuable contacts that would help him years from now, no matter what career path he chose.

Rachel's phone rang and she picked it up and stared at it for a moment before answering. Kurt frowned. Only Finn could cause that look of confused annoyance and longing on her face. He idly wondered what his stepbrother was calling her for when a shrieked "WHAT!" emanated from her room. Kurt got up to see what was wrong.

She was sitting on her bed, a look of pure shock on her face and Kurt had a moment to wonder who died. They she looked at him and smiled. It was radiant and nearly blinding, and Kurt began to wonder who was getting married. She nodded a few times, the smile never dying. Finally she said, "Of course I will Finn. When are you..." She looked over at the calender hanging on the wall. "That's not long at all!"

Kurt followed her gaze and sighed. They were barely a week into February and the 14th was outlined in a red heart. She and Brody were tentatively making plans, and Kurt hoped that whatever it was Finn was planning wouldn't interfere with them. His stepbrother had the worst timing.

"You remember that bar we went to when you were here...yep, that one. It would be perfect!" She got up from her bed and spoke softly. "Sure...do this...really? Hmm...could...one from...orchestra." Kurt frowned. What was she planning on pilfering from the orchestra? "...Need back up? Really?" She sighed and turned back, her hand over her heart. "It'll be great. See you then." She hung up and set her phone on her bed. She was smiling. It made Kurt nervous.

"What did Finn want?"

"What?" She looked up, as if only now realizing he was in the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn. My stepbrother. What did he want?"

"Oh." She was silent for a time, her smile not as wide but still just as pleased. "He's coming into town on the 14th. Plans on staying a couple days."

Kurt frowned. "Why is he coming here on Valentine's Day?"

"He says the Glee club doesn't need him and he needs to get away. Your Dad will be heading back to Washington and he's letting Finn use some of his miles."

"Rachel, do you think it's a good idea for him to be coming here then?"

Rachel was still looking a little bemused and didn't answer him right away. "What?"

Kurt snorted and turned to walk about. "Honestly, you look like someone hit you with a thick piece of wood. What did he say?"

"Just that he has some...plans." She gave him a piercing look. "We're going out that night, by the way."

Kurt grimaced. "I don't especially want to go anywhere, Rachel."

"Exactly why you and I and Brody and Finn are gonna go out and sing and drink and do things we shouldn't. You need to get your mind off your single status, and maybe," here she hesitated and looked oddly delighted, "find someone."

"I am not going to convince you, am I?"

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

"Fine. But the first heart shaped box of candy I find stuffed under my pillow is getting thrown out the window."

They bat was surprisingly empty. Not that there weren't people there, but Kurt had expected it to be much busier. They hadn't gotten there particularly early, but they managed to find a seat near the stage and quickly ordered something to eat. Kurt wasn't all that hungry, but he didn't want to upset the others, so he nibbled on some vegetables and nursed a drink.

The reunion of Finn and Rachel had not been as awkward as he had feared. They had all met at the airport, and while Finn and a been a little stiff, and Rachel a little distant, they had begun talking about the months apart, and even started laughing not long after that. There was still an undercurrent there, but Kurt had the feeling that they were finally moving past the hurt of their breakup. The phone in his pocket buzzed and he sighed before he even pulled it out. There was only one person who would be texting him today, and he was correct.

**Blaine: Hope you are having a good day. I love you.**

Kurt rolled his eyes and closed his phone. He wasn't sure just what he had to do to get it across to Blaine that there was absolutely no chance they would be getting back together. Maybe someday, when the pain wasn't as sharp, they could be friends, but right now it just hurt to think about him. Not to mention that looking back, when he thought about what could have gone wrong, he couldn't be sure if he had ever loved Blaine or simply been in love with the idea of him. Of his shiny teenaged dream who had held out his hand to him when he was at his lowest. Rachel had remarked after they had broken up that she had always thought they were too much alike to ever really work out. He had known at the time she was only trying to help, but the crying jag he had gone on after that remark hadn't been all that helpful at the time.

He sighed and turned his attention to the stage, and didn't know whether to grimace or laugh. You would think a bar that catered to musicians and students studying to improve their craft, the song selection tonight would have been better. But in the hour and half they had been here, there had been two different renditions of _I Will Always Love You_, and Kurt idly wondered if the people singing the song actually understood that the song was about someone letting their lover go for their own good, and then wondered if they thought it was appropriate for Valentine's. He had to admit the guy who got up and sang _Angel Eyes_ to his girlfriend was quite good, and the young woman who did a variation on _I'll Cover You_ brought a tear to his eye, but all of this was too sappy for him right now. He really just wanted to be home in his pajamas, with a pint of ice cream and teddy bear.

For a moment, the thought of a teddy bear made him pause. It had been a long time since he had even thought of Dave, he wondered how he was doing. The last time they had talked, Dave had taken some summer courses to make up the time he missed while getting help and had graduated. Then Kurt had moved to New York and they had lost touch. They followed each other on Facebook, but Dave had been a sporadic poster at best, and hadn't been up to giving much away to the few people who were allowed access to his new profile.

There was a smattering of applause as a hipsterish looking young man got up from the piano-Kurt couldn't honestly remember what the guy had been playing-when suddenly Finn placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find his brother smiling at him. Finn looked over to Rachel who was also smiling. She reached into her bag and pulled something out of it. Kurt blinked when he saw the little bear holding a red heart. He smiled as he thought that Rachel was about to give something to Brody, but then the smile faltered as she placed it in front of Kurt instead.

"Rachel? What is this for?"

Finn's hand on his shoulder tightened and he looked back to him. "I think you might want to pay attention to the stage, Kurt."

Kurt blinked several times at him, almost dreading turning around to look at the stage. What had Blaine planned this time? What did he have to do to get-

"This is for Kurt."

The voice that spoke was deeper than Blaine's, and one that Kurt had not heard in almost a year. Kurt felt the world slow down, and it seemed to take forever for him to turn to the stage. The first strings of the acoustic guitar could be heard by the time his brain registered what he was seeing. This was the last thing he expected, and he felt his heart clench for a moment and tears came to his eyes as he saw Dave Karofsky sitting in the spotlight, a guitar in his grip and singing. To _him_.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold._

Dave's gaze never left Kurt's face, and he smiled slightly when he realized he had Kurt's undivided attention. Kurt himself couldn't decide if he was more surprised at the quality of Dave's voice or how well he was playing the guitar.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

As Dave sang, and the two of them looked at each other, it was as if everything else fell away. It wasn't the first time someone had sung to him. Certainly not the first time he had been serenaded. But something about this song, and how could he not recognize it?, seemed to speak volumes about their relationship.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up._

He was honestly not surprised when Finn stepped up and started singing backup. The bastard must have been helping him! And suddenly Kurt loved his stepbrother even more than before.

_And when you're needing your space__  
__To do some navigating__  
__I'll be here patiently waiting__  
__To see what you find__  
_  
_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

But when Rachel stepped up and started singing backup, both of them smiling at each other, and down at Dave and then back to Kurt, he felt it was too much. Then Brody stepped up and stood next to Rachel and took her hand. They looked at each other as they sang and there was genuine affection in their eyes. Finn smiled in pleasure and turned to sing to the bar at large.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

Dave's backup singers stopped singing and stepped down from the stage. They left him there to finish the song in his gentle baritone. Kurt would remember all this later, once he found his footing after being so thoroughly swept off them. In the moment, however, all he could concentrate on were a pair of hazel eyes that never left his. Of the love and determination blazing from them.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

The song ended, and for a moment there was silence. The entire bar had stopped to listen to the song, and that moment of silence as they all paid their respects was deafening. Then the cheering began. It started as applause from Finn and Brody, then a whistle from Rachel, and suddenly the entire bar was cheering. Kurt alone sat in silence, never taking his eyes off Dave.

He watched as Dave stood up, bowing his head as he acknowledged the patron's appreciation. He was blushing profusely, and Kurt could see that his hands were shaking, but his smile never faltered, and the satisfaction on his face was plain to see.

He stepped off the stage, guitar in hand and walked to their table. He stopped a few steps away from Kurt, who was _still_ sitting in shock. His jaw was hanging open and his blue eyes were wide. Dave faltered as he looked at Kurt's shocked expression.

"Kurt?" His voice was low, filled with concern. "Are you-"

He never finished asking his question as Kurt launched himself out of his chair. He threw his arms around Dave's neck and for a moment Dave stood there in shock. Then Finn was taking the guitar out of his hand and Dave folded his arms around Kurt's back. They stood there for a long time, Dave simply holding Kurt as he felt Kurt crying.

"Kurt?" His voice was soft. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kurt stepped back, his eyes red and tears staining his cheeks. "Upset me? No you dummy, that was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long time." He squinted in mock aggravation. "You have a lot of explaining to do mister. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Dave opened his mouth to defend himself, but never spoke a word as Kurt held a finger to his lips. "But not here. Let's go somewhere we can hear ourselves think." He turned back to the table and grabbed his coat and scarf. He smiled as he saw Rachel, eyes filled with tears, leaning into Brody. He put his coat and scarf on, grabbed the bear off the table, and turned to go. Then he turned back and grabbed Finn in a tight hug. "Thank you, Finn."

"He asked for a favor, little brother." They both smiled at the joke. "And I thought it would be good for both of you. Now go get him."

Kurt laughed and let him go. He waved goodbye to Rachel and Brody, and turned back to Dave. He had gotten a long pea coat from somewhere that looked very good on him. Kurt laced his arm with Dave's and looked up into joy-filled hazel eyes. "Come on. We've got a lot to talk about."


End file.
